


I never will vex her, nor make her displeased

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: When your brilliant plan involves turning your former best friend into a rampaging id monster, it's probably best to deeply consider the possible consequences of success.Much like Catra didn't.





	I never will vex her, nor make her displeased

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _I Love Little Pussy_ , because I am a terrible person and think I'm funny.

Thaymor was a ruin. Maybe not as much of one as that first village they'd stumbled into when she'd first met Glimmer and Bow, back when she still believed in the Horde, but some part of her could tell that it was only a matter of time. Most of the houses were burnt out shells, vines already creeping over the walls, roots searching out cracks in the mortar, and thanks to Perfuma, she knew just how effectively they could do that. In a scant handful of years, the woods would reclaim this land and it'd be as if Thaymor had never existed at all.

"Man, I'm almost sad Shadow Weaver can't see this, she'd be so pleased." Catra's voice echoed Adora's own thoughts. "She wanted Thaymor gone and you made sure that'd happen."

Adora shook her head. She hadn't. She'd... "I saved the people." That's what was important. What really mattered. Right?

"But we wouldn't have been here in the first place if wasn't for you." That wasn't true. She knew it wasn't. Thaymor had already been the Horde's target, but it was hard to believe when Catra said it like that. "Not that day, at least."

This was a mistake. Adora should've just ignored Catra's message, shouldn't have been stupid enough to hope it was... she didn't even know what, just not this. "Why are you here, Catra?"

"Can't a girl just want to reminisce?"

"Last time we did that you tried to kill me." Then attacked Bright Moon. Weirdly enough, Adora wasn't keen on the idea of a repeat of that.

Catra didn't even bat an eyelid or twitch an ear. "Were you always this judgey, or is it new thing? I feel like it's new. It's not working for you."

" _Catra_." It came out as a growl. Adora was rapidly losing her patience. She wouldn't be if be so 'judgey' if Catra didn't keep giving her reasons to be. "What do you want?"

Catra stretched, arms high above her head, back flexing further than any human's would. Adora didn't trust the lazy gesture one bit, she kept her hand on the hilt of the sword as Catra circled her with that same laziness. "I've done a lot of thinking about this place, about how it was where it all went wrong. Where you chose _them_ over me. But then I realised this, here, wasn't the problem. It was actually _this_ , here." She reached over and tapped the sword's gem, a faint, clear ring sounding as her claw connected. "I mean, let's face it, if you'd come here when you were supposed to, well, you'd still probably have had your little freak out and run off then, but do you really think that there would have been anything waiting for you in Bright Moon but a cell or a shallow grave if you hadn't had this? That your new best friends would've given you a second look?"

"That's not true." Bow and Glimmer weren't just friends with her because she could turn into She-Ra. They'd told her that, she believed them, used that belief to push down the part of her that remembered how that first day that Glimmer'd only come around because She-Ra could fight off the Horde, how Bright Moon's guards had responded to the symbol on her back.

"Be honest with me, Adora, even if you can't with yourself. I know you better than anyone, care about more than anyone." She had a funny way of showing it then. "I know that deep down, you know that they wouldn't keep you around if you couldn't change anymore." 

"You're wrong." It sounded weak to her ears. Why had it been so much easier to reject these sentiments when they'd come from Shadow Weaver's mouth than Catra's?

"You're right." And that? That sent a chill down Adora's spine. Catra never admitted that she was wrong. "I said said 'if you couldn't'. What I meant was 'now you can't'."

The sword was raised and the words in her mouth before she could think about it. It was only after she'd said them that she realised it was exactly what Catra had wanted her to do.

Something was wrong. She still changed, but a red fog descended over her vision. The pain she didn't feel from her bones lengthening, muscles growing, now she could. All of it. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't place it, not when her whole world was hot, red agony. She staggered forwards, fingers curled around the hilt in a death grip. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Entrapta on the other hand..."

Entrapta? Dryl. That's right. That was where she'd felt this, or something close enough, the corrupted First Ones tech. Wait, Entrapta was alive? Adora couldn't think over the ringing in her ears, Catra's mocking words. She sat down heavily, she wasn't sure on what, one of the tree stumps that had served as chairs, maybe, or a picnic table, or the the rock the shadow puppeteer had perched on, sword slipping from her hand as she clutched her temples, knocking loose her tiara. "Catra, why?"

"Because that sword isn't good for you." Adora knew she shouldn't lean into Catra combing her hair with her claws, but her touch was grounding, felt so good. "It changed you, and not just...like this. It made you think you're something you're not. But, hey, I've fixed that, soon you'll see what you really are."

Adora wasn't sure if the red fog had lifted, or if she'd just gotten used to it. An odd feeling, one she didn't recognise was rising in her chest. "What's that?" She didn't even know anymore.

Catra stepped back slightly, fingers gripping her chin, claws digging slightly into her skin, voice cracking "Just another savage, selfish Horde brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Was that what Catra thought she was? Who she wanted her to be? Was she right? "Would that make you happy?"

Catra frowned, like she wasn't expecting the question, then bit off a "Yes."

"Oh." Adora finally realised what that feeling was. Or rather what it wasn't. She wasn't afraid. At all. Her hand shot out to grab Catra by the scruff of her neck. "Okay."

Catra started. Adora wasn't sure if she was reacting to her words or the hand, but it didn't matter, she was too strong for her to break free. "What?" 

"Okay, I can be that." It was the easiest thing in the world to bend Catra over her thighs, pin her there with one hand between her shoulder blades. She could feel the muscles flex and strain under her palm as Catra pushed up against her, but her hand didn't so much as shift and she wasn't even pushing down.

"Yeah, very funny, you've made your point." The thought came distantly, like an echo or looking through deep water, that she shouldn't find the faint wobble in Catra's voice as she tried and failed to wriggle loose so pleasing, but it _was_ only a distant thought, easily ignored, easily forgotten in favour of the throb between her legs, the warm weight in her lap. "C'mon, Adora, let me go."

"No." Why would Adora ever do that, when she had Catra right where she wanted her? And this was what Catra had wanted, right? For Adora to act like her, like she was back with the Horde, just doing and taking what she wanted with no thought to anyone else. Well, Adora knew what she wanted and now she was going to take it. She giggled as she hooked the fingers of her free hand in the back of Catra's uniform and tugged, the seams easily giving way to She-Ra's strength. Actually, Catra was going to be taking it.

Catra started struggling in earnest, claws digging into her thigh for leverage, and no, that wouldn't do, she didn't get to use those unless Adora _let_ her. The first slap was reflex as much as anything, a reaction to the sharp pinpricks in her leg, but the way Catra stiffened, the hitch in her breath, Adora liked that. Liked the way her hand looked there, pale skin against dark fur, broad enough to cup the entire cheek with her fingers barely spread. She especially liked that when her thumb idly brushed between Catra's legs, it came away damp.

Still, those claws. It was a moment's effort to pull Catra's hands behind her back, a moment's more to loosely coil her tail around her forearm before closing her hand around wrists and tail-tip both, because a bit of thoroughness never hurt anyone. One more idle fondle between her legs, then she pulled her hand back and started bringing it down in earnest.

Catra kept on trying to break free as Adora rained blows down on her thighs and backside, a merciless tempo that left even She-Ra's palm stinging, because of course she did, she'd never liked being trapped, always kept fighting and pushing even when it'd accomplish nothing, or worse just get herself hurt. She let her wear herself out against the iron grip she had on her, only easing up when Catra finally couldn't fight her anymore, her muscles trembling from effort, her breath coming in great, heaving sobs, switching to stroking her instead.

"It's okay to stop fighting," she crooned, hand smoothing along her side, revelling in the feeling of soft fur against her still tingling skin, not sure why she'd ever felt afraid to take her time with her like this, say the things she wanted to say. "I won't think you're weak. I don't. I couldn't. No one could. You're so strong, so stubborn, so beautiful."

And she really was, even now. Maybe especially now, sprawled across Adora's lap, loose and pliant despite herself, the flickering light playing across sleek fur stretched over sleeker muscle, picking up patterns that Adora traced with her fingers, bent down to kiss, her hand inexorably making its way back to the apex of Catra's thighs. "You feel amazing." So wet and slick she barely had to press her finger against her before it slid in to the sound of a ragged gasp, a second joining the first easily. "But then, I always thought you were."

Not like her, never quite good enough. But that didn't matter now. Now she could make Catra see, make her feel good in all the ways she couldn't before.

She moved her fingers with the leisureliness that came with freedom from fear. Like a leash she didn't even realise was choking her had been cut, now, now that she wasn't afraid someone might find them, didn't _care_ if someone did, because there was nothing anyone could do to them, could make her do, now she could breathe. Could slowly slide her fingers in and out of Catra, feel her clench greedily around them, admire the arch of her back when she idly added another, instead of hurriedly shoving their hands down each other's shorts, frantically trying to finish to before someone noticed they were missing. Instead of having to listen for anyone approaching, she could focus on the sound of every gasp and moan as her thumb brushed over swollen flesh, each bitten-off hiss when her wrist pressed too hard against too tender skin, the soft, pleading way Catra said her name.

She said her own piece too, murmured endearments and giddy commentary tumbling from her lips with abandon. She released Catra's wrists and tail in favour of burying her fingers in the soft, thick fluff at the nape of her neck, dragging her nails down along her spine. Soon enough she felt claws in her leg again, light and barely digging in, but this time she didn't mind them, Catra's fingers clinging to and kneading her thigh as she whimpered and ground back against Adora's hand. No, the claws weren't an issue, but they did draw Adora's attention back to the aching throb between her legs. She had to take care of that insistent pulse soon, even without slipping a hand down to touch herself she could tell she was wetter than she ever remembered being, muscles clenching in sympathy whenever Catra shuddered around her fingers. Her mind conjured an image of Catra on her knees, eagerly nuzzling between her spread thighs, and she felt another white-hot stab of _want_ , as well as that odd little tug in the back of her head of the sword changing shape.

She looked from Catra to the sword, puzzling over its new form, at least until she figured out what it was and bent over laughing, muffling her giggles in Catra's fur. Oh, yes, that would do. Fingers still stroking between Catra's shoulder blades, she reached over to pick it up, slick fingers sliding along its surface. _Oh._ Eyes wide, breath catching, she traced a fingertip over the whorls and ridges that patterned the shaft. She wasn't expecting _that_ , maybe she should have, the sword did feel like an extension of her, or like she was an extension of it, but it was going to be exactly what she needed.

It was remarkably simple to lift Catra up off her lap, then hold her in against her chest one-handed, using the other to maneuver the not-a-sword into place, the short, thick bulb slipping into her as easily as her fingers had into Catra, filling her up, while the thinner, longer shaft curved up from between her thighs, golden and already glistening. Even wet and worked over by all four of her fingers, Catra still felt so tight around her, muscles fluttering and clenching, so Adora took her time lowering her, broad hands holding up her thighs, Catra gasping and squirming as she fondled her ass, whispered encouragement in her ear as inch after inch slowly slid home. When their hips finally met, bodies fitted flush against each other, she had to pause for a moment, eyes closed, forehead lowered, pressing against Catra's. It felt amazing, _Catra_ felt amazing, warm and soft in her arms, everything Adora had ever wanted.

She rolled her hips, slow and languid, rocking into Catra. She wanted this to last, wanted to scatter lazy kisses over her skin, smooth her hands up her back, over her breasts, nip and suck at them until she'd had her fill, until Catra understood just how badly she wanted her. So she did.

She kept to this steady, unhurried pace even as she coaxed another orgasm from Catra, then another, unbothered by the claws digging into her shoulders, letting her own wash over her like the tide slowly rising on a beach instead of doggedly chasing it down for fear it'd escape her. She didn't feel the need to bite down on her cries and gasps either, to smother them against her hand, the soft flesh of Catra's body. She still bit down on Catra's neck as she hit the crest of her orgasm though, because it was there, arched and perfect, pulse beating wildly under Adora's mouth as she came.

As Adora came back to herself, she realised she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks to drip on the fur of Catra's shoulder. But that was okay, she didn't need to worry about pretending to be strong and not scared. Catra was right, she could be honest with her. "I didn't choose them," she said, voice soft, like back when they were younger, curled around each other in her bunk, whispering secrets in the night. "I was being selfish. I didn't leave because they were more important, or mattered more than you, they weren't, or even because it _was_ the right thing to do. I left because I knew what would happen if I went back."

Catra was silent as Adora continued, fingers tangling in her fur. "I've been so afraid of Shadow Weaver, what she'd do to you when I wasn't good enough, for so long that I don't know how not to be." It was freeing to be able to say this, let herself think it, put it in words without choking on them, her tongue feeling too thick in her mouth. "And I know I never was, that nothing I did was ever enough to make her stop, but I thought if I just tried harder, was better, one day I would, and when I was finally good enough, she'd see you were too. Then all this happened and I realised I _can't_ be what she expects me to be, and if I'd gone back with you, if I tried telling her I didn't want what she wanted me to want, that I wasn't going to hurt people for her? I don't know what she'd have done, but I do know it would've ended with me doing whatever she wanted to make her stop, I love you too much not to have, but being that person, sooner or later it would've killed me.

"I asked you to come with me because I wanted you to. I just wanted to not be afraid for once." Feeling hollow and weightless, Adora pressed her face into the crook of Catra's neck and let the tears flow like she needed to, without shame. Gradually she became aware of Catra shifting in her lap, hands coming up to stroke her head and neck, smoothing over her back in great slow circles, voice muttering I'm sorry, I fucked up, please stop. It was nice. It was soothing. Ice crystalised in her gut. It was wrong.

Catra shouldn't be the one comforting her. Not after what she'd just...How could she even stand to be touching her? Adora scrambled backwards, pushing Catra away before she could _do_ anything else to her. The sword. It was still...she clawed frantically between her legs until it slid out of her with an obscene pop, dropped from nerveless fingers, changed back after it hit the ground. She barely noticed her own knees also hitting the dirt, the taste of bile in the back of her throat. As she retched, she watched her hands shrink back down, accompanied by none of the pain she deserved, and was glad. She still hurt people when she was Adora, stupid, useless Adora, no matter how hard she tried, but not, not like that. Never like that.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, knew she should knock it off, get away, but she didn't, even now she wanted it. Wanted Catra's touch with a craving even deeper than her disgust. "Adora? I didn't mean to...this wasn't what I..."

Catra was wrong. Adora wasn't some selfish, savage Horde brat. She was so much worse.


End file.
